With Your Love
by everyday-is-masloween
Summary: James and Carlos were the perfect couple. Their story was perfect. However, this is not their story.


_**Hey guys! I know what you're thinking, "Oh god, here she goes again, she wrote ANOTHER story...she's never gonna finish her other projects..." Well, don't worry. This is a one-shot and will not be another unfinished story! Yayy(: And also, i'm working on my other stories as well. Currently i'm working on the last 2 chapters of S.S Jarlos (aww it's almost over) and the next chapter of Teach Me To Wait. Also, I'm gonna rewrite the second chapter to Always, because 1) it was really rushed writing and 2) I remembered why I wrote the story in the first place...so yeah, get excited! This story has a nice plot twist. IDK where I thought of it, but it seemed pretty cool, so yeah. And I guess you could say I got the title from a Cher Lloyd song, but I also thought it fit the story pretty well. Yeah. Enjoy(x**_

James and Carlos were the perfect couple. So sweet, so cute, always getting compliments from all of their friends and other classmates. But who could really blame them though; James and Carlos have been together forever. Unbreakable love. Started as friends-best friends in fact-but as soon as high school hit, James confessed his undying love for Carlos and they went off to live happily ever after and all that shit.

Their story was perfect.

However, this is not their story.

This is the story of me, Logan Mitchell, the 16 year old who is smart but spends too much time sulking to give a fuck about homework. The one who has friends. Caring friends, great friends. But you know, who gives two shits about friends?

Yeah, that's my life. I have "everything" according to my mom, but I just_ don't care_. Why? Because I don't get the attention and love from the _one person _who I actually want it from. And it sucks.

And to make it worse, guess _who _my best friends are? James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. Like, you've got to be kidding me. How the hell can I move on and be happy with my life when James and Carlos are always around me, kissing and laughing and hugging, reminding me of what I want but can't have?

Oh right, I can't. You might see me cheering and laughing after my team wins a hockey game, or you might see me smile when I get a good grade in chemistry, but I am probably the least happy person you'll ever meet. I keep it to myself though. It's a good way to avoid anymore unwanted sympathy.

Ugh. Sympathy. I swear to god, "sympathetic" people are probably the least understanding of them all. It's always, _"It's gonna be okay," _or _"I understand what you're going through," _Well "it's gonna be okay" my ass. When you're miserable, when you hate life, I'm sure you spend enough time thinking about it to know that it _really _isn't going to be okay.

So of course, that's what i'm thinking about right now.

I close my locker door silently and sigh, turning around to rest my back against the lockers and I tilt my head back. I ignore the slight pain that occurs when my head comes in contact with the cold metal, and close my eyes. It's been a particularly rough day.

Where to start...well first of all, today we got report cards and I actually _failed _chemistry and not to mention alot of my other classes. But chemistry?! How did that even_ happen_? I'm supposed to be Logan Mitchell, chemistry and math whiz, and not to mention future doctor. But of course that _all _fell through when I started high school.

And also, today was also James and Carlos' anniversary.

I swear. I have seen hell with my own eyes.

Maybe that's an exaggeration, but today was pretty miserable for me. I'm happy for them, I am. But...it really does suck seeing them be so happy.

As I speak, James and Carlos are across the hall and a few lockers down from me, making out in front of Carlos' locker. I step away from my locker and mentally groan. All I can do is turn around so I don't have to watch. I pretend to arrange the books in my locker, when in reality i'm just listening to James and Carlos' conversation, which is muted since they're relatively far away. I can pick up a few words though.

"This has been the best day _ever_," I hear Carlos say. My grip on the book i'm holding tightens.

"I know...you're so cute." Faint giggling.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you are." From what I hear, I know James is kissing Carlos. And just to over-exaggerate, he pulls away with a loud "muah!" I swear, it's like they're _trying _to kill me.

"I love you."

"Love you too. Come on we need to go-"

I hear a faint, "Mmm..baby..." So this time I turn around, and of course they're kissing again, no surprise there. I want to leave. This is killing me. But for some reason, I stand there. I watch as James' arms wrap around Carlos' waist, and Carlos is up on his tiptoes kissing James fervently and it reminds me of...of...

My thoughts are interrupted by someone's voice and my eyes snap open, even though I didn't even remember them closing. James and Carlos are standing beside me at my locker, holding hands.

"You okay, buddy?" James asks me. I nod quickly and pretend I wasn't just thinking about how much I hated watching them kiss.

So I decide to lie. "Yeah...i'm just tired, you know," I say and fake a yawn to make it seem more realistic. James buys it, shrugging and turning his focus back to Carlos.

The smaller boy smiles at me, a brilliant and pure smile; so unlike my fake, strained smile. "Logan!" Carlos pipes up, and I smile softly because Carlos really is the sweetest human to ever live, and you just have to love the guy. "Can you do me a favor and stop by my house later? I just need you to knock on the door and tell my mom that i'll be spending the night at James' house tonight. If I tell her over the phone she'll _never _listen to me. Please!"

His house was only a few streets down. I guess it would be okay. Nothing better to do.

"Okay," I say to him. "Sure, why not."

"Yay! Thanks, Logan!", and then Carlos decides that now is a good time to throw his arms around James and be all couple-y and shit. But then James decides that they need to leave.

"Come on. Time to go," James says, tugging on Carlos' shirt. Thank god. I feel like i'm about to puke.

"Sleepover time!" Carlos chirps, and they start walking away. James turns around and gives me a wink, which tells me that they won't be doing much sleeping tonight. I shake the thought out of my head. Not something i'd like to be thinking about.

Well, all I know now is that i'm tired as hell. I could go home now, but then again the halls aren't that crowded for once and the floors can be a nice place to sit from time to time. So I pick up my backpack and find the nearest wall that isn't occupied by lockers. I slouch, sliding my back down the wall dramatically. I guess it's just a habit, but I close my eyes again. It's like, if I can't see anything, I feel like there's nothing to complain about. I can't see James and Carlos, so I have nothing to be jealous of. I can't see the big circled F's on several pages of my homework, so I have nothing to worry about. I can't see-

"Hey, Logan,"

I stop in the middle of my thought and I tense up, but I don't open my eyes just yet. I know the voice, it's him. He's talking to me. The butterflies flutter in my stomach when I open my mouth to speak.

"...hey, Kendall,"

**_the end_**


End file.
